The present invention relates in general to scraper-chain conveyors as used in mineral, e.g. coal mining.
It is well known to construct such conveyors from a series of channel sections or pans arranged end-to-end and along which a scraper-chain assembly is driven. Each pan is itself usually fabricated from two shaped side walls between which a floor plate is welded. It is known for example from German patent specification Nos. 2531861, 2516082, and 2921412 to reinforce the side walls with the aid of structures or bars extending the full length of the side walls and welded to the side walls. In addition to acting as reinforcements the bars permit attachments, such as spill plates, guides and the like, to be secured to one or both side walls with the aid of bolts located with their heads in recesses or pockets accessible from the exterior. While these prior constructions have been quite satisfactory there is a need for a simpler and cheaper pan construction and a general object of this invention is to provide such a construction.